


Beg Me Nicely

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom!Steve, Elevator Sex, F/M, Mild Language, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The Reader inadvertently gets Steve hot and bothered by almost getting into a fight.





	Beg Me Nicely

Another holiday season. Another one of Tony’s parties.

“Can I get you a drink?”

“I’ve already got one, thanks.” To emphasize your point, you took a sip from your glass, showing off that it was still half full.

The man didn’t take the hint. “That looks like a hard drink for someone as soft as you.” He ran his knuckles up your bare shoulder. “Don’t you’d think you be better off with something sweeter?”

“I’m sweet enough. Excuse me.” You tried to leave, but the man placed his hand on yours over your glass.

With a glare from you, he retracted his touch and held his hands up in defense. “Didn’t mean to offend. But I want to give you a better night than drinking by yourself.”

You sighed. Why wasn’t he going away? “Actually, I’m here with someone.”

He looked around. “Really? Well, it’s their loss for leaving you here all alone.” He leaned close to your ear, grabbing your arm so you couldn’t get away. “I bet they leave you to take care of yourself too. Take what they need and then leave you flat. I could do so much better, baby. Give me a chance.” Then he grabbed your chin and leaned in for a kiss.

Faster than he could open his eyes, you landed a punch to his jaw and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the bar.

“Y/N!” Steve rushed up, having finally escaped a ‘Stupid Tony Storytime’ with Rhodey. “Let him go.”

Begrudgingly, you did. The man sputtered and coughed. “Crazy bitch.” Steve caught you around the waist before you could launch at him again. “You might want to keep your girl on a tighter leash.”

“Says the man who wouldn’t take no for an answer,” you growled. Steve pulled you closer to his body. Your breath hitched to feel his hardness straining against his jeans.

“Might I suggest you get lost?”

He looked between you both, then scurried away holding his jaw.

Steve chuckled to watch him go. “Now I know why Bucky was always pissed at me.”

Rolling your eyes, you shrugged out of his grip. “I had it under control.” You avoided his gaze, even as he linked his fingers with yours and pulled you out into the hallway.

“Mhmm. And public relations would be giving me another earful.” The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Once inside, he pressed the emergency stop. You flattened yourself against the cold metal walls, admiring the way his arms flexed braced on either side of your head. “Though I have to say,” he glanced down to the bulge in his pants, “you never fail to amaze me.”

Faster than you could blink, his lips were on yours in a scorching kiss. You tried to link your hands around his neck, but he pinned your wrists to the wall. You whined. “Steve-“

“Nuh-uh. After that stunt you pulled, you really think I’m going to let you touch?” With a tilt of his head, you could see how dark his eyes had become. “No.” You shivered with the chaste kiss he pressed to your lips. “You’re going to have to ask forgiveness first.” His nose nuzzled against yours. “Hands on the wall, baby.”

You did as he commanded, rubbing your thighs at what was to come. Steve nudged your stance open with his shoe, giving you a glance that made you whimper. Not yet. He may have been Captain America, but you weren’t going to fold with just a look. A soft whine panted from your lips as he breathed down the curve of your neck. Okay, maybe you could fold a little bit. Your hips jerked as he popped the button on your jeans. With a little more maneuvering, his reach was down your front and two fingers were pressing up and down on top of your panties.

Steve chuckled darkly. “I can already feel how wet you are, baby doll. Do you like the idea of getting fucked in an elevator?” Nodding, you watch his tongue dart out to wet his lips. “I’ll have to keep this in mind for when I want to see how fast you can cum. Get in on the bottom floor, have you moaning and barely standing before we get to our floor near the top.” He slipped his fingers under your panties, just barely curling them. “But how to hide you from other people who might need the lift? Hmm. Any suggestions?” Already, your brain was addled, though you had come up with something. Just as you opened your mouth to answer, he sucked down on your neck and quickened his curling. You squeaked instead. “Another session, perhaps.”

“Please,” you breathed, “Steve-“

“Yes, Y/N?” He leaned back from your neck and watched your hands desperately tap at the wall.

“Let me touch?”

“Not yet.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The title gave him pause enough to smile with pride. “Good girl,” he said, tapping your nose before swallowing your following cries with a kiss. While one hand was focused on your sex, the other palmed over your breast. He growled to feel your thin lace through your blouse. Pushing your top fabric up, he groaned and nipped at the swell of your breasts. “Gonna take my time with these later.”

By now, you were clawing at the cold metal. “Steve, let me touch.” Without being able to wait for his reply, you reached forward and ran your hand along the outline of his cock. A second later you realized your mistake. Steve pinned your wrist to the wall, touching his forehead to yours.

He tsked. “What am I going to do with you, Y/N? You think you’re impatient? I should have left Rhodey the second I saw that creep lay an eye on you. Watching him stalk you like an animal made my skin crawl. Then you went and did your thing.” He barked a laugh. “Almost couldn’t make it to the bar since you got me hard just like that.” To prove his point, he moved your hand to his length for just a second, then placed your palm back as it was before. “Leave it there.”

Your attempt to say “yes, Sir,” broke once it hit the air. Steve had renewed the pace of his fingers and his mission to sweetly torture your pulse point. Despite the warning, the chilled, unforgiving elevator wall wasn’t enough to ground you. The lighting zings through your pulse were making it hard to breathe. Or was it Steve’s stifled moans against your skin? Either way, your other hand reached and curled into his hair.

Steve growled. He pressed his body flat against yours, stretching your arms above your head and holding them there. You bit your lip as he rolled his hips into yours.

“That’s two. If you get to three, and I run out of ways to hold you, then I’m just going to grind into that desperate heat of yours till I cum. And you’re just going to have to stand there and take it. No matter how messy you make my jeans. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

He gave you another warning roll of his hips, then gripped your wrists in one hand. The other returned to its prior occupation, teasing you and making your body shudder. All under his focused observation.

You were so close. But just as you were seconds from the brink, Steve would change his tactic and revert your pleasure. The jump from one high to the other kept you from taking that last step to release. You knew what you had to do.

“Steve,” you rasped, “let me cum?” You forced your eyes open to look into his heavy blue gaze.

He smirked. “Beg me nicely.” With a cry, you bucked down onto his hand, frustrated that he had slowed down to almost nothing. Steve tilted his head, waiting for you to take that last step.

“Please, Sir. Let me cum! I’m so close, and your fingers are so good. Please. Let me cum on your fingers. Then on your face and on your cock. I need it. I need to give it to you. Please, Steve. Please!”

Steve gave you what you needed, plunging his fingers deep into your slick and his thumb circling your clit. A strangled scream burst past your lips, quickly swallowed up in a kiss. He kept going. Faster and faster until your legs quaked and you feared they would collapse under you. Steve felt you clench in panic and stepped close, wrapping a strong arm around your waist and allowing your hands to fall to his shoulders.

When you couldn’t scream anymore, he withdrew from your pussy. Through half-lidded eyes you watched him suck his fingers clean. Then your jeans were rebuttoned. Your shirt brought down to cover your flushed skin. And then he stepped away like nothing had happened. The elevator dinged as it came back to life.

Had anyone entered, there wouldn’t have been any evidence to what happened except your smeared handprints and your blissfully exhausted expression.

“Recover while you can,” Steve mentioned. “Because I’m not done with you yet. And our floor is only a few seconds away.”


End file.
